


Pennywise (it) x Reader

by Teratophilliac (KingSky)



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, First Time Sex, NSFW, Short, Some Fluff, Virginity, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSky/pseuds/Teratophilliac
Summary: You felt that your lover was growing bored of your human nature, so you give him something you could never get back.





	Pennywise (it) x Reader

"..."

He stared at my naked form and then looked at me questioningly in response. "There you are, you devil man" I purred, walking over towards him, only to reveal a blush upon his features as soon as I got close. I smirked as I smashed my lips against his in revel, his lips conformed smoothly to my own. As our tongues danced for dominance, I got the taste of him, finally got what I'd been yearning for, for years since we'd become... Whatever it was that we were.

He tasted like that wretchedly sweet taste that I'd come to love, iron- and it swirled with my own flavor as our mouths fought valiantly against each other.

Though I signed an oath to him when we first met, I could feel him slipping away. We wouldn't leave each other's side until one of us was either dead or fed up with the other.

I hoped death would part us and that I wouldn't be boring enough for him to leave me. So I'd come up with this instead, I'd give him all I was, my entire form to use for his pleasure. I was giving him my first time. True we had touched each other before, but that was only oral and fingering, this would be my first time with anyone- let alone an alien. I was giving him my first time of anyone being inside of me.

That same smirk crossed his face as he watched me bite my lip, he had pushed me down and appeared behind me, I gripped my tattered bed as he shoved himself into my slick wetness. He was large, almost too big for me to handle- though he was kind about it. He'd wiped away a hot tear that ran down my cheek, then he began slowly moving out of me, only to shove himself back in. My mouth opened at this, begging him to be sweet for my first time, begging him to be gentle- though I'm sure it fell on deaf ears because he'd rammed himself in again and again.

I saw the world spin and slightly fade as the pain from this lovemaking session turned into pleasure, I screamed his name and he only giggled in response "Nau-Naughty girrrrrl" He drew out the r and began ramming in faster and faster, and at the same time my moans became more and more breathless. 

This went on for several hours,

Though when I heard a final "hng" from penny I looked back to see that dirty expression I knew he'd have. Though I didn't expect to see his face open up as though he were about to go in for the kill. I turned back around and felt a warm sensation fill my stomach up, he didn't stop thrusting inside of me though, I felt his head get bigger and block my hole as to not allow any to escape my insides, I watched as his hands turned to claws and he dragged them along the tattered bed, causing more rips to the offending material.

I laid down in front of him, my body completely exhausted and spent. "That... That was amazing" I muttered, curling up to him as he laid down next to me.

I grabbed his hand and looked him in his eyes lovingly, Penny's eyes were that brilliant blue shade that he knew I loved, and I could only smile and reply to him with a kiss.

Penny's eyes flickered and changed to a bile yellow as he kissed me back, and bit my lip- lapping at the blood that he'd caused to squeeze out.

I smiled and kissed him deeper, before uttering a small, "Round two?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to smut. Forgive me.  
> Also please excuse any mistakes I would've made haha, I'm trying my best here.  
> My portrayal of Pennywise might've been a little exaggerated but to be truthful, I've never written him like that before.


End file.
